Stories: Cleansing Chaos
Dr. Creep and Galaximus decided to have a date and left Mr. Red in charge of the fortress. However, when they left the entire Galactic Army threw a HUGE party and cause chaos, panicking Mr. Red. Will he be able to stop the party before it's too late? Story Mr. Red is seen working on a gadget when he saw Galaximus in a dress Mr. Red: 'Well, you certainly look formal, lord. What's the big deal? '''Galaximus: '''Oh, I am going for a date with Dr. Creep! I wanna look my best. '''Mr. Red: '''Wait, REALLY?? You're kidding! '''Dr. Creep: '*wearing a tuxedo* Does it look like we are? 'Galaximus: '''Oh Creep- you look as evil as ever! '''Dr. Creep: '''Why thank you, but you look as pretty as the entire universe itself. '''Mr. Red: '*rolls his eyes* 'Galaximus: '''Oh, Creep. You are the sweetest thing I ever seen! '''Mr. Red: '''Would you two mind? I honestly hate it when people keep complimenting each other in a cute way. '''Dr. Creep: '''Who are you to judge, Red? '''Galaximus: '''Don't get me started Red! You should be happy! '''Mr. Red: '''I am happy... On the inside... *sigh* Anything else I need to know before you two leave? '''Galaximus: '''Oh yeah. Red- I am leaving you in charge until I get back. I want this place in one piece when we get back, understand? '''Mr. Red: '''Understood, sir! '''Galaximus: '''That's Lady Galaximus to you! So, Cutie Creep- ready to go? '''Dr. Creep: '''Boy, am I ever! See ya, Red! Don't throw a party while we're gone! '''Squidkiller: '''Doesn't it warm your heart, Red? '''HIM: '''Ugh. Love makes me sick. '''Mr. Red: '''Ugh. I'll say. '''Random Octoling: '''Hey, guys! She's gone! '''Random Evil Inkling: '''We should have a party! '''Mr. Red: '''Uhh, no, I don't think thats- '''Octoling: '''WAHOOO! ''Within seconds, the Octolings and Evil Inklings are having a huge party 'Squidkiller: '''Woah, these guys know how to have fun! Well, we should have fun for once around here! '''Mr. Red: '*grabs her by the collar* NO! I want you to try and stop this party, NOW! 'Squidkiller: '''Are you kidding? I'm gonna have fun! *she runs to party with the others* Come on, Red! Lighten up! You know you want to! '''Mr. Red: '''NO! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER! ARGH!!! '''Squidkiller: '''Over my dead body! ''One of the Evil Inklings is drawing on a painting of Galaximus in marker. 'Mr. Red: '''NONONO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? '''Evil Inkling: '''I'm making art! '''Mr. Red: '*grabs the marker* If you are going to make art, make it in a blank piece of paper, NOT ON THE WALL! *gives the Evil Inkling gloves and a wet sponge* NOW CLEAN THAT MESS UP! 'Evil Inkling: '''Fine! *starts to clean it* ''Red then sees Baroness von Bon Bon raiding Galaximus' candy stash 'Mr. Red: '''Agent Red! '''Agent Red: '''ON IT! *headlocks Baroness von Bon Bon* '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Hey! What's the big idea?! '''Agent Red: '''Lord Galaximus' candy stash is off limits! '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''But I need the candy! I rule candy! After all, the only thing these party people need is a sugar rush! CANDY FOR EVERYONE! '''Agent Red: '*sees a group of people charging at him* WAIT WAIT WAI- *runs him over and they grabbed the candy* Laughing is heard from above. Hat Kid! Surprised? Uh, no. Nobody is, she is often around. '''H.K: '''Oh goodness, that was both funny, and... how do I put it... Sweet? *scoffs a bit as she lowers down* ...I see you're having problems keeping this place in order. '''Mr. Red: '''You have eyes, don'tcha? '''H.K: I know, I know. I'm only saying... nevermind. So, let me guess. Galaximus and D.C are out, someone thought it'd be a good idea to host a party - then this? Mr. Red: '''Were you spying on us, kid? '''H.K: I dunno, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. ...OK, I kinda was. I'm not gonna get hit, riiight? ...I was gonna offer to help clean this mess up, but clearly a "bigger villain" doesn't need help! Mr. Red: '''That's right! Lord Galaximus gave me the role as the boss here until she gets back from her date! '''H.K: Huh, golly! Well, I gues she IS in charge... Normally. My apologies, then. All of a sudden, loud heavy-metal music bursts through the lair! H.K: ...Sweet merciful-! *she puts on ear defenders hesitantly beneath her hat* ...I'll see what I can do anyways. *she goes to investigate possible things she could do to help cease the party* Mr. Red: '''*grabs her collar* Oh no you don't! I will handle the situation! ''HIM is playing a guitar, along with some Octolings, causing the noise. '' '''HIM: '''Hmmm... this band idea could work wonders! '''Mr. Red: HHHHIIIIIMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIM: '''Oh, Red. What’s the occasion? '''Mr. Red: '''Get down from that stadium and help me clean this mess up! NOW! '''HIM: '''Since when were you the bossman? '''Mr. Red: '''GALAXIMUS DID, YOU NUMBNUT! *the entire audiance overheard the insult* '''Random Octoling: '''Jeez, some leader you are. Putting down your own allies! '''Mr. Red: '''Hey, it's your own fault you started the party! In fact, I don't really care who actually started the party! ALL OF YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE ONCE WE GET THIS CLEANUP!!!! '''Octoling: Hey guys! It’s time for the pool party! Evil Inkling: 'Well, we die in water, but hey! It’s all in fun! ''Everyone runs past Mr. Red, and goes to the pool. 'Squidkiller: '''We have a pool? Sweet. '''Mr. Red: '*starting to panic* Oh dear... Oh my... Oh god.. At the pool. 'Cala Maria: '''Hello all you evildoers! Are you all ready for the party of your lives? ''All the Octolings and Evil Inklings cheer. 'Cala Maria: '''HIM, are you ready? '''HIM: '''Ready as ever! *gets out his guitar* '''Cala Maria: '''Baroness, are you ready? '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Ready, with the candy! '''Cala Maria: '''Well then- ''LETS PARTY! Meanwhile, in the computer room 'Mr. Red: '''Alright, Mr. Red. Calm down. Just calm down. You have plenty of time. The boss comes back in what, an hour and a half. You have plenty of ti- *gets a phone call from Dr. Creep* Hello? '''Dr. Creep: '''Is this Mr. Red? '''Mr. Red: '''Do you hear my voice? '''Dr. Creep: '''Sheesh, you don't have to be snarky. Anyhow, me and Galaximus are gonna come home early. Apparently, the people here in this fancy restaurant forgot to reserve our seats... *takes a look at Galaximus, who is having an argument with the waiter* Anyhow, We'll be home at half an hour. See ya! *hangs up* ''Meanwhile..."Give It All You've Got" is played on Dark Jaiden's walkman. Dark Jaiden, whilst dancing to the music, cleans up the mess everyone's made with a vacuum cleaner, a mop, a broom and dustpan, a spraying bottle and all sorts of cleaning tools. She then leaves back to her room. 'Dark Jaiden: '''Hopefully the place will be clean for a long time. ''*grabs out a lunchbox and eats a ham sandwich* And it looks like everyone's making messes again. Cala Maria is causing a huge mess splashing water over Galaximus's most prized possessions, although inadvertently. '' ''Squidkiller: 'Man, Red, you sure know how to look after the place! I have not had this much fun in years! '''Mr. Red: '''The. Party. Was. Un. In. Tentional. '''Cala Maria: '''Oh come on, Red! Don't be a party pooper! *shes slaps Red with her giant tail, causing him to fall into the water, prompting an uproar from the crowd* Don't you ''like ''parties? '''Mr. Red: '*emerges from the water and lets out the loudest rage scream ever* 'Cala Maria: '''Woah, dude. Chill out. '''Mr. Red: '''NO! IT'S ALL OF YOU GUY'S FAULT THAT YOU MADE THE ENTIRE MESS! IN FACT! ''Mr. Red gets out of the pool and storms back into the fortress. Dark Jaiden bumps into Mr. Red. Category:Stories